babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Gaim Intelligence
The Gaim Intelligence is the collective name for the monarchy made up of the six Gaim Queens, each of which control their own specific territories on their homeworld of N'chak'fah. Bordering the Brakiri Syndicracy, Gaim space is a relatively small area, like many of the minor powers in the former League of Non-Aligned Worlds.Interludes and Examinations Government In the past, the Queens competed against each other through open warfare, however, since an attempted Narn invasion, open conflict among the Queens has lessened. What followed was a period of rebuilding, the so-called 'Age of Rationality' that led to what was known as the 'Great Conquest March', a campaign that left four worlds burning in its wake.The Long Night of Centauri Prime (p.59) - Assumes this period occurred immediately after first contact Historically, N'chakrah's thick atmosphere had kept the Gaim from developing astronomy or space flight and after the invasion was defeated by a combination of the ferocity of Gaim warriors and N'chakrah's hostile environment, the Gaim Queens came to realise that not only were there other races in the universe but that their isolationism was not in their best interests. Faced with an outside threat for the first time in their history, the Queens broke off all but minimal economic cold warfare among one another and decided to gather information about the potential threats and benefits from the alien governments. When a consensus was reached that contact with other races was a necessity, for the first time in their planet's history, the Gaim Queens collectively combined their Genetic samples and manipulated the Genetic materials in their eggs to achieve a new specific class of Gaim. The product of which was an ambassador class Gaim, to represent the entire species and all of the Queens. Noticing that so many of the alien races were bipedal, the new ambassadors were designed to be likewise. As such, the physical appearance of the ambassador Gaim are not physically representative of the Gaim in their native homeworld. Technology Given their nature, the Gaim are leaders in the biological sciences. Not only are the Queens able to manipulate Gaim genetic material, they can produce drones that can manipulate alien Genetic material. The top exports from N'chakrah are biological computers, drugs, and bio-weaponry. The Gaim hardware industry lags behind quite a bit. Military Gaim warrior drones, the ground forces of the Gaim Intelligence are of the fiercest, toughest soldiers among all of the known races. As it is with all Gaim, the warriors are Genetically engineered for their specific military tasks. Since making contact with alien worlds, the Queens have taken to hiring out troops and advisors as mercenaries. The Gaim have developed a fighter craft called the "Shiv'tel". A living fighters grown from the weapons vats that use an organic interface that makes the computer and mechanical controls of similar ships appear clumsy. Due to the relatively new discovery of space and other races, the Gaim possess only a few spaceships: mostly repurchased Centauri cruisers, scavenged Markab vessels picked up on the open market and obsolete Brakiri freighters. However, they have been investing heavily in up-to-date warships and the infrastructure necessary to build their own orbital shipyards. When the Centauri began to decommission some of their older Primus class battle cruisers in late 2261, the Gaim were amongst the first to purchase them. The knowledge gained by studying these relatively advanced ship led the Queens to quickly begin designing new workers to use them. Colonies The Gaim have yet to establish any permanent presence in space beyond orbital stations and shipyards. Interstellar Relations The Gaim usually judge other races in terms of their power, be it physical, technological, political or economic, and the Queens have made an effort to forge alliances with those they believe can benefit the Gaim. Races that appear weak are generally dismissed as having no use to the Queens. Despite this and perhaps because of their innate nature as smaller members of a larger superorganism, the Gaim Queens were among the first to join the Interstellar Alliance, the Queens recognising that isolation means certain death. Races such as the Llort, Grome, Hyach, Hurr in and of themselves hold no interest for the Queens, while on the other hand the Minbari, Centauri, Abbai, Humans and Brakiri are held in some regard, or what passed for respect among the Queens. The Narn on the other hand, being the ones that made first contact with the Gaim through a failed invasion of their homeworld, are considered to be enemies of the Gaim Intelligence. Until joining the Interstellar Alliance the Gaim had had no direct dealings with the Yolu or pak'ma'ra at all while what contact they did have with the Vree, caused to Gaim to label them as "annoying" and declared war on their Scientist Guild over patent and copyright infringements. The Gaim did however manage to acquire pak'ma'ra designed translators and adapted them for their own use.No CompromisesBabylon 5 Scripts - Other Voices: Vol 3 (Babylon 5 Alien Guide) References Other Sources * The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Category:Interstellar Alliance Category:League of Non-Aligned Worlds